


Party's Starting

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chainsmokers AU, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kuzupeko isn't here because they're siblings, M/M, Mahiru is a Good Kid(tm), Multi, SONIA NEVERMIND GETS CRUNK, Sayaka isn't straight and Leon dosen't catch on, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, brief mentions of sex, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: By the time Sonia and Gundam entered the lavish house, music was already blaring from the basement. They made their way down the stairs, Sonia’s heels clicking against the wooden stairs, and Gundam’s arms outstretched in case she fell.





	1. The Party Don't Start Til I Walk In

By the time Sonia and Gundam entered the lavish house, music was already blaring from the basement. They made their way down the stairs, Sonia’s heels clicking against the wooden stairs, and Gundam’s arms outstretched in case she fell.

 

Inside the basement were two large sectional couches pushed up against the walls to make room for a makeshift dancefloor and a table full of drinks, some alcoholic, some not. Mahiru Koizumi and Ibuki Mioda could be seen already on the couch, holding red solo cups and leaning in close to be heard over the music. Sonia caught the former’s eye and waved. 

 

“Perhaps we should find Souda?” the princess shouted, clutching onto Gundam’s arm to avoid being jostled by someone moving through the crowd. He gritted his teeth but nodded and began to look around. “Oh, there he is!” She pointed to the corner, where Souda was laughing and making wild hand gestures at a very unimpressed-looking Kuzuryuu. Pekoyama stood behind him, a can of Sprite in her hands. Sonia dragged her date through the gaggle of teenagers until she reached the corner, bounding right up to Souda and cutting him off mid-gesture with a bear hug. “Souda!”

 

“Oh, shit, fuck, what the fuck,” gasped Souda, arms bent up at the elbow in a gesture of helplessness. After a moment, though, he realized who was touching him and turned beet red, carefully hugging her back. “Miss Sonia, I didn’t think you were coming, did you just get here?” he asked, pulling away. 

 

She nodded and gestured to Gundam, who waved reluctantly. Smiling, she removed her elbow from his rib cage. “Tanaka and I just arrived! This is quite a nice house,” she said, looking around. “Much nicer than our dorms!” 

 

Souda rubbed the back of his head with a hand and shrugged. “Eh, ya know, it’s what was available. I woulda wanted to get a nicer venue if I knew you were comin’ ahead of time!” 

 

“Do not worry, this is perfectly fine!” She smiled and looked around, her eye catching the table of drinks. “Souda, are you serving alcohol?” she asked quietly.

 

“I, uh, no? No, that’s, uh, fuck, that’s just root beer, right Fuyu?”

 

Kuzuryuu glared at Souda and removed his arm from around his shoulders. “No, Sonia, it’s booze,” he said flatly. 

 

She looked at him for a grave moment before grinning. “Good! It would not be a party without the consumption of various liquors! Please direct me to your strongest beverage!” 

 

Looking confused and a little like he’d just pissed himself in fear, Souda took Sonia gently by the arm and steered her over to the table. She hummed to herself as she looked through the selection before pouring herself a shot of vodka.

 

“Miss Sonia, are you sure you want straight vodka? I could, um, mix you a drink, or I think I have flavoured, or, oh.” 

 

While he was talking, she had tipped it back and poured herself another with a small smile.  “I didn’t know you were serving water, Souda,” she joked. His laugh was forced, but he reached over and served himself a shot. 

 

“Yeah, ‘s not that bad, right?” Trying not to think about how Sonia’s entire view of him was probably riding on this moment, he chugged it back.

 

And then immediately sputtered.

 

“Fuck!” he shouted. “Fuck, fuck, how do you drink this shit!” 

 

Sonia laughed and handed him a beer. “Here, why don’t you drink this instead,” she suggested sweetly. “I think this is much better for your tastes!” 

 

He turned red and took it, popping the tab open and raising it to his lips. “I guess,” he mumbled into the can. Sonia smiled. 

 

“So, who gave you permission to use this house?” she asked.

 

“Uh, my cousin Leon. This is his parents’ place, he offered it up if he an’ some friends could come along.” Souda rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously, looking around. “I know ya probably don’t want little kids runnin’ around the place, it’s mad uncool, right?”

 

“No, actually!” Sonia clasped her hands together under her chin. “I have met some of the younger class, and they seem quite nice! I am eager to meet your cousin and his friends!” 

 

Before Souda could reply, there was a loud bang, and the door swung open. “Well, shit,” he muttered. “Guess that’s happenin’ sooner than I wanted.”

 

Walking down the stairs with a certain carefree swagger about him was a tall, lean redhead, arm in arm with a pretty girl with long blue hair. Trailing behind him were a tall person with a pompadour, a nervous-looking boy in a hoodie, and a girl Sonia knew was called Junko Enoshima. They all walked with the air of people who knew what they were doing, and Sonia was impressed. At their age, she was much less confident. 

 

The redheaded boy stopped in front of Souda and detached himself from the girl, holding out his fist; Souda bumped it and reached over to hand him a beer. “Hey, Leon, who’s the chick?” He nodded over at the girl, who's answering smile was a little forced.

 

“This is Sayaka, she’s my, uh, friend,” Leon answered, putting an arm around her shoulder. She smiled again, genuinely this time, and took the beer from him and handed it off to the person with the pompadour. They took it and popped it open, raising it to their lips thoughtlessly. “And, uh, this is Mondo. What pronouns today, Mondo?” 

 

“She,” the person answered as she lowered the can. She looked around the room absentmindedly, and then her eyes widened. “Damn. Cute girl. See you guys later.” And with that, she was gone, heavy boots thumping across the basement floor as she made her way over to where Akane was stuffing her face with tortilla chips. 

 

“So,” Sonia inquired, causing the group of younger teenagers to start. “Who is this other person?”

 

The boy in the hoodie stepped forward, a bright smile on his face. “I’m Makoto Naegi!” he said brightly. “Who are you?”

 

Sonia introduced herself and stuck out her hand; Makoto shook it gently and then stuck his hands in his pockets. “Welcome to the party, Makoto!” she added, brushing her hair out of her face. “Can I get you a soda?”

 

“Um, actually, I think I’m good!” His smile widened and he examined the room before gesturing. “Maybe we could go sit down? I don’t want to crowd up the room if we’re just going to be standing here talking.” Nodding, Sonia made her way over to the couch, where Ibuki and Mahiru were still engrossed in each other. She was about to sit down when she noticed the figure standing rigidly in the corner, watching them.  

 

“Tanaka?” she called over to him. “Would you like to come and join us?”

 

He advanced towards them slowly, taking his time until he was directly in front of them. “No, my lady,” he said gravely. “All I require is silence and callousness.” 

 

Sonia rolled her eyes. “Don’t be silly! Come sit with me.” She patted the couch cushion next to her and he hesitantly sat down, reserved at first, but when she made no move to shoo him away, he spread his legs a little and rested his arms on the back of the couch. “Excellent! Tanaka, this is Makoto Naegi! Naegi, this is Tanaka!” 

 

Gundam nodded his head and Naegi offered his hand; the look in Sonia’s eyes made the breeder take it immediately. Now that everyone was acquainted, they could start having fun. She crossed her legs and rested a hand on Gundam’s knee, laughing at the way his face turned pink. “Tanaka,” she began. “Are you having fun?” 

 

His answer was drowned out by a loud shout. They all looked over to see Teruteru Hanamura on the ground, clutching his face, a startled-looking Kuzuryuu standing by his feet, and a somber Peko Pekoyama with their hand still curled into a fist.

 

“Augh, my face!” Hanamura cried pitifully. “Why did you do that?!”

 

“We’re siblings,” Pekoyama said. 

 

“How was I supposed to know!” he wailed. 

 

There was a long moment of silence before Souda stood up, laughing anxiously. “Come on, guys!” he encouraged. “We got booze?”

 

“I’m down for booze,” came a voice from the crowd. 

 

And with that, the party was back in full swing.

 


	2. Party's Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, but… She actually came. A girl appreciates my presence.”
> 
> Kuzuryuu shook his head and took a sip of his soda, leaning against the wall. “Yeah, no shit dude. If you throw a decent party some girls are gonna come to it."

“Okay, but… She actually came. A girl appreciates my presence.”

 

    Kuzuryuu shook his head and took a sip of his soda, leaning against the wall. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe she just came ‘cause she wanted to drink,” he offered casually. Next to him, Pekoyama raised their Sprite to their lips and nodded solemnly.

 

    Souda’s eyes widened and he leaned forward. “What? You think she doesn’t actually like me? Fuck, I knew it, why the hell would she-”

 

    “Hey, hey, it was a joke,” Kuzuryuu interrupted. “I’m sure she likes ya, okay?”

 

    “I dunno, man, I dunno.” Souda put his beer down on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t even dress up or anything, and she looks so good, who the hell wears a jumpsuit to a party?” He clutched at his head, eyebrows furrowing and his knees bending as he started to sink to the ground.

 

    Kuzuryuu reached forward, but Pekoyama was already there, catching Souda by the waist and lifting him up. They were silent the entire time as they slowly righted him and then stepped back next to their friend.

 

“Hey, wait, Souda, what’s that on your neck?” he asked, leaning in with narrowed eyes.

 

The mechanic turned pale and reached up immediately to cover the healing wound.

“Nothing!” he said a little too quickly. “Nothing at all. Haha, nothin’, nothin’. Oh, shit, what’s that? Miss Sonia! Hamtaro! No summoning demons in the basement!”  He rushed past the siblings to the other side of the room, where Tanaka and Sonia were excitedly huddled around something on the floor.

 

    On the couch against the wall, Mahiru and Ibuki were sitting practically on top of each other, drinking soda. Ibuki’s legs were thrown over her girlfriend’s lap, and she was rambling on about her latest idea for a song. Mahiru could barely hear her over the music, but she pretended she was listening anyway, because fuck, Ibuki was cute when she was excited.

 

    “-and Ibuki thinks she’ll add another chorus at the end, because the screaming at the bridge is tooootally gonna be a terrible outro!”

 

She thought nothing of this, until she realized she could actually hear her girlfriend. The music was being turned down.

 

“Hey!” came a voice from the middle of the room. Souda was standing up on a table, probably hastily dragged to become a pedestal, and standing behind him was a large person with equally large hair. “Some freshie’s got weed, anybody want some?”

 

A chorus of “hell yeah”s filled the room. Mahiru and Ibuki looked at each other and then slowly raised their hands.

 

    “Alright, sweet, then hit up Hagakure for some shit, and don’t spill bong water on the couch, okay?” And with that, Souda stepped off the table, and a line started to form in front of the person with big hair.

 

A few hours later, the party had died down from music and dancing to most of the teenagers laying on the floor and talking, occasionally taking hits from Souda’s bong. Mahiru currently had the floor, and she was stretched across Ibuki’s lap, hands waving as she talked.

 

    “Okay, but like, what I’m saying is, school fucking _sucks_ ,” she said, and was met by a chorus of cheers. “Like, college? Bullshit. Who cares about getting a degree in visual arts and photography? Not me. Wait, that’s a lie. I care. I really care.”

 

    Saionji carefully stood up, trying not to step on her kimono, and made her way over to Mahiru, plopping down next to her head. “I’ll quit if you do!” she offered cheerily. Mahiru gave this a great deal of thought and then nodded.

 

    “Fuck yeah. Let’s quit college. Let’s go live under a bridge.”

 

    Sonia, who was sitting on Gundam’s lap, ran her fingers through her hair. “Could we ask passers-by riddles before they cross?” she posed. “Our existence under a bridge would only be meaningful if it involved others. And could we all even fit under the bridge?”

 

    “It depends on the size of the bridge,” Peko said thoughtfully, hanging upside down off the couch.

 

    Souda furrowed his brows. “Wait, you can talk? What?”

 

    Kuzuryuu frowned and stopped petting Peko’s head. “Of course they can fuckin’ talk, dipshit. They just don’t wanna waste their breath on pointless shit.” Pekoyama nodded and moved their head underneath Kuzuryuu’s hand, prompting him to keep stroking their hair.

 

 

    “Young Master, keep petting me,” they mumbled under their breath. He shrugged and rubbed his thumb over the part of their hair.

  
    “And another thing!” Mahiru interrupted. “Wait, pass the bong, Ibuki - where was I? Oh yeah! Grades! I got an 84 on my last project. An 84! Can I feed my family with an 84? Can I graduate with honor? No! I can’t! Fuck this!” She dragged her fingers down her face and Ibuki tutted sympathetically, patting her forehead.

 

    “A suggestion,” said Sonia from her spot on her friend’s lap. “You could ask for a chance to redo your assignment?”

 

    “No, no, that’s stupid. I just gotta do better, right?” Mahiru shrugged and pulled her skirt down to cover her thighs.

 

    “Well, I am going to get some water! Would anyone like to join me?” Sonia stood up, her elbow digging into Gundam’s ribcage and making him grunt loudly. He stood up as well, and Souda practically jumped to his feet. The three of them left the room, leaving the others to contemplate Mahiru’s academic predicament.

 

    Inside the kitchen upstairs, Sonia barely had time to shut the door before she heard the sound of tap water running and scuffling noises. Perplexed, she turned around, finding Souda and Gundam shoving at each other, trying to reach a glass first.

 

    “I’m gettin’ it for her,” Souda hissed.

 

    “Don’t be ridiculous, your hands are filthy, you’ll get germs all over it, and then she’ll get sick.” Gundam bumped Souda away with his hip and opened the cabinet door. Souda growled, bumping his opponent back, and in response, Gundam hip-checked him even harder. Completely oblivious to their surroundings, the two continued to push each other, until Souda’s fist was tangled in Tanaka’s scarf and they were nose to nose.

 

    “Ahem.”

 

    The two jumped apart, faces scarlet, as Sonia stood there, hands on her hips. “Are you two going to fight over me like children?” Silence for a moment. “You really thought that you could fight over me _in front of me_? I am not a helpless woman! I can get my own damn water!” And with that, she pushed the two of them out of the way and reached up on her tiptoes for a glass, filling it up and pointedly taking a large sip. Gundam and Souda stared at the floor in embarrassment.

 

    “Sorry, Miss Sonia,” Souda said quietly.

 

    “I am sorry as well, My Lady.” Gundam brought his scarf up to his nose.

 

    Sonia, however, laughed. “It is alright! You know why? Because you two are going to kiss and make up right this instant!”

 

    The two boys turned even redder and yelled in unison.

 

    “What?!”  


    “Kiss?!”

 

    Sonia giggled. “It was only an expression, but I suppose you two could kiss if you wanted to!”

 

    There was a long moment of silence that threatened to become increasingly more awkward until Sonia clasped her hands together under her chin. “I have made an executive decision, and you two are going to kiss!” she declared, rising up on her toes. Her friends sputtered and moved away from each other, but she looked up at them with wide eyes, clicking her heels together nervously. After a moment, Souda turned to Gundam.

 

    “Would you do it for Miss Sonia?” he asked, eyes narrowed in apprehension.

 

    Before any of them could register what was happening, Gundam had stepped forward and given Souda a peck on the lips and pulled away, blushing furiously. The mechanic turned his head to the side, trying to avoid Sonia’s gaze, and then turned white.

 

    “Oh, um, am I interrupting something?” Sayaka Maizono asked from the doorway, her hand still on the knob. “I didn’t realize this was _that_ kind of party…”

 

    Gundam and Souda jumped away from each other, their faces somehow even darker. “I assure you, this is not some sort of lewd gathering of the flesh. It was simply a favor for the lady, and it will not happen again.” Sonia nodded from behind them, her glass still under the tap; water was spilling over the rim onto her hand and plunking against the metal of the sink. She seemed to jolt back to herself and shut off the water, turning around and giving the intruder a friendly but tense nod.

 

    Sayaka nodded and offered a big smile. “Well, um, have fun!” she said brightly before backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

 

    The three remaining teenagers stared at each other for a long moment before Sonia cleared her throat daintily.

 

    “Perhaps we should go back?” She quirked up the corners of her mouth in an attempt to ease the tension.

 

    Eager for any excuse to leave the room, Souda and Gundam nodded and went for the door at the same time, crashing against each other and glaring, stepping in closer until they were, once more, nose to nose.

  
    Sonia pressed her lips together and her eyebrows raised for a moment. “I think I should leave you two alone,” she muttered, turning around and walking out of the kitchen into the empty upstairs living room and leaving the two alone to battle it out.


	3. Party's Over

Sayaka Maizono made her way back down the stairs, careful not to catch her feet in the slots between. She had always been a bit of a klutz, or so her friends said. 

 

“Hey, Sayaka!” Leon called from the foot of the stairway as she descended, leaning against the banister. “Party’s lookin’ a little crowded, wanna take a walk with me?” He gave her a lopsided smile and ran his fingers through his hair, pierced tongue running over his lips in what seemed to Sayaka to be a gesture of nervousness. She absentmindedly wondered why he would be nervous; they’d been friends for years, he didn’t have to worry about impressing her! 

 

“Of course,” she replied, returning his smile and clutching her hands together in front of her sternum. 

 

He ducked his head and offered his hand. The moment their fingers were connected, he pulled her towards the basement door and led her out to the backyard. Her hair flew behind her as she jogged to keep up with him, her free hand stuck out behind herself to keep her balance until Leon finally slowed down. “Hey! Leon!” she protested. “I’m gonna fall!” He ignored her and kept tugging until they were fully out on the lit patio, where he stopped and threw her head back as she caught her breath. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was close to full. A small spattering of clouds dimmed part of the moon’s light. Music filtered through the crack in the door. 

 

It was really picturesque. 

 

Sayaka turned to Leon, eyes wide, and raised one hand to her mouth to stifle her excited giggle. “Wow!” she exclaimed. “This is so beautiful!” He smiled, but it seemed a little sad to her. She tilted her head to the side and asked, “Hey, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

 

He ran his hand through his hair again and exhaled loudly with puffed cheeks. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s good, but, uh.” Here he wet his lips again. “We’ve been friends for awhile, yeah?” She nodded, and he took a deep breath. “Well, um, I was thinkin’-”

 

Oh. 

 

Sayaka winced and inhaled through her teeth, reaching up to place her hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Leon…” She offered a sympathetic smile. “I’m flattered, I really am, but, um… I kind of…. how do I say this…. I don’t, uh. Play for your team?” 

 

Leon’s face dropped and his mouth opened a little bit, and then closed. “Oh. Yeah, that’s fine! Knew it was a long shot. Still friends?” The corners of his lips turned up and he offered his hand for a high-five. Sayaka slapped it in what she hoped was a comradely manner. 

 

“Yeah! Still friends!” 

  
  


Back inside, Hiyoko Saionji was not having a great time. Everyone was crossfaded and gross and smelled like piss, and that was  _ not  _ her kind of party. She wiggled on Mahiru’s lap, ignoring how the redhead kept sending longing looks towards Mioda. Too bad. It was her turn to get attention. 

 

“Mahiru,” she whined. “I’m tired! Can we go home?” 

 

Mahiru sighed. “I don’t know, Hiyoko. Maybe let’s wait like, half an hour before we drive?” she proposed, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s midsection. Saionji huffed and kicked her legs in protest. 

 

“But if you don’t take me home now they’re going to start playing stupid games! What if they play spin the bottle? You know I won’t kiss anyone here!” 

 

Kuzuryuu raised an eyebrow from the other sofa. “You’ve said plenty of times you’d kiss Koizumi,” he pointed out.

 

Saionji whipped her head around to look at him. “Shut up, you ugly rat bastard!” she snapped. “Go suck face with Souda!” Ignoring how Kuzuryuu snarled at her, she snuggled into Mahiru’s shoulder and intertwined their legs. Mahiru turned pink and bit her lip. “I won’t kiss anyone unless it’s Koizumi-onee-san, because you’re all stinky and hormonal and probably have a million STDs!”

 

“Hiyoko…” Mahiru sighed. “You should really be nicer…” 

 

A huff from Saionji.

 

“Come on, it’s not that hard, right?”

 

The dancer wiggled out of Mahiru’s lap with a grunt. “You’re no fair! You’re probably riddled with disease too! I’m gonna go sit with the only one of you who  _ won’t _ give me gonorrhea, and that’s only because he’s a huge virgin!” With that, she stomped over to where Hinata was perched on the washing machine and looked up at him expectantly. He sighed and leaned down, picked her up, and set her down next to him; she shifted into his lap, sitting firmly on his thigh. 

 

Hinata sighed again and braced his hands on Saionji’s waist to keep her from falling, and she wiggled her legs, snickering when her heel crashed against his shin and he huffed in pain. “So, um, the party’s kind of winding down,” he commented. “I think I’m gonna head home.” 

 

“No way, soul friend,” Souda protested. “We gotta stick around a little while longer, right? Night’s not over yet! Pigtails had a good idea, how about spin the bottle? Anybody wanna play?”

 

Saionji glared. “No way! I’m out!”

 

The two shared a look for a moment, and then Saionji puffed up her cheeks and looked down, pausing in her abuse of Hinata’s shin. “Fine,” she grumbled. “But I won’t kiss anybody on the mouth!” 

 

And so they all gathered in a circle, some on the couch and some on the floor, and someone produced an empty beer bottle. Souda gave it a spin and the sixteen of them watched with bated breath as it rotated, slowed, stopped…

 

All eyes followed the neck of the bottle to a very obviously startled Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. 

 

He looked to the side, where Pekoyama sat next to him. They gave him a nod and he instantly composed himself, shrugged, and stood up, all graceful slender limbs in a button-down and dress pants. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” he muttered, crossing the circle to where Souda sat and extending a hand to help him up. Instead of taking his hand, though, Souda linked their fingers, pulled the gangster down to his knees, and pressed their lips together. Hoots and hollers erupted as they broke apart, both red in the face. 

 

Kuzuryuu rose slowly to his feet, shoved his hands in his pockets, and sank down next to Pekoyama. “My turn now, I guess.” He flipped the bottle and groaned as it came to a stop in front of Mahiru. They looked at each other, looked at the bottle, and then both spoke in unison:

 

“I’m too gay for this shit.”

 

All eyes turned to Kuzuryuu.

 

“Really?”

 

He shifted, shrugged again. “Yeah. Didn’t think it was super important.”

 

Everyone was quiet for a long moment.  “Okay, well, Mahiru’s turn, I guess,” Hinata finally said, breaking the silence. 

 

Mahiru crawled forward on her hands and knees to the center of the circle and spun. 

 

After about five more minutes and several awkward kisses, it was obvious that Souda’s idea had tanked, as Saionji so eloquently shouted at him. She squirmed in Hinata’s lap and he grimaced at how her tailbone dug into his inner thigh, uncomfortably close to his packer. “Saionji,” he grunted, “can you please go sit somewhere else?” 

 

She made a face. “Yuck! Hinata’s a sicko, he’s getting off on this!” she complained, sliding off his lap. “I wouldn’t kiss you if you paid me a million dollars.” 

 

His eyes widened. “No, I don’t want to kiss you!” he protested. “I really don’t, and, oh, you were just doing that to freak me out,” he said flatly as he looked at her face and saw her efforts to stifle laughter. He gave a hollow laugh of his own.

 

“Not my fault you’re so gullible.” She laughed happily and settled herself between Nidai’s legs. The trainer gave a loud laugh as well and welcomed her, bellowing something about a tenacious spirit and clapping her on the back. She coughed. 

 

Kuzuryuu mumbled something about needing to go to the bathroom, stood up, brushed himself off, and disappeared up the stairs. The party continued, much more subdued now, people having broken off into groups to talk quietly as they came down from their highs. In one corner, Sonia, Peko, Mahiru (and Saionji, as per the laws of the universe), and Ibuki sat and chatted aimlessly; Hinata, Nanami, and Tsumiki dominated the couch, the gamer draped across their boyfriend’s lap and reaching to hold their girlfriend’s hand as she sat next to Hinata. Nidai and Akane disappeared, Nidai yelling something about night jogging being perfect this time of year and Akane complaining loudly, while the rest mulled about or simply went home. Tanaka stood against the wall, arms crossed, watching the procession. 

 

By midnight, everyone was half-asleep, worn out from constant socialization. The freshmen had gone home, citing a paper due in their current events class, and most of the remaining students were in a heap on the floor. Saionji had claimed a spot on the very top. 

 

“Hey,” Hinata wondered, worming out of the pile of college students. “Has anyone seen Kuzuryuu?” 

 

A chorus of “no”s. 

 

He narrowed his eyes. “Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen Souda in awhile either.” 

 

“Maybe they are bonding?” Sonia asked, snuggling into Tanaka’s chest. He turned red and put his arm around her, having been persuaded into joining the pile by the batting of her eyelashes, and she rested her head over his heart. 

 

“Yeah, bonding their mouths!” snickered Saionji. 

 

“Saionji,” Mahiru sighed, pulling the dancer against her to muffle her laughter. Hinata let out a sigh of his own and stood up. Nanami and Tsumiki followed his lead, Tsumiki holding onto her partner’s arm and Nanami reaching for their boyfriend’s. 

 

“Well, uh, I think we’re gonna go home, okay? It’s been a long day,” Hinata said.

 

“Goodbye, everybody, we’ll see you on Monday.” Nanami offered everyone a wave and then looked towards Tsumiki.

 

“O-oh!” she exclaimed, tensing up a little bit. “Th-thank you for i-inviting us! S-see you all tomorrow!” 

  
  
  


On Monday in Hinata’s political science class, he noticed Kuzuryuu was wearing his collar a little higher than normal. 

 

Kuzuryuu noticed the same about Hinata.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope's Peak's Brightest And Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196322) by [Instrumentalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instrumentalist/pseuds/Instrumentalist)




End file.
